Dwarven Mine
The Dwarven Mine currently contains almost every ore, with the exception of silver, runite, and special ores. At the southern end of the mine, near the Mining Guild, there is a severe infestation of scorpions and King Scorpions that will trouble those with lower combat levels. You need a combat level of 65 in order to be left alone by the King Scorpions. The only other pest would be other players with a higher Mining level than you. North of the scorpions is an Agility shortcut (narrow crevice in the wall) requiring level 42 Agility. If your Mining level reaches 60, you may access the Mining Guild through the door on the very southern part of the mine. An update on 24 April 2014 added the Motherlode Mine, where the entrance can be found in the southeastern section of the Dwarven Mine marked by a dungeon icon ( ). To make use of the Motherlode Mine, players require a minimum of 30 Mining. Location The mine is located north of Falador, west of Barbarian Village, and south of Ice Mountain. Entrances and transportation *Main entrance: In the foothills of the Ice Mountain, north of the Falador to Barbarian Village road. Using a combat bracelet to teleport to the Edgeville Monastery is a quick way to get to this entrance. *Falador entrance: A building in the far northeast of Falador has stairs down to the south end of the mine. A Falador Teleport is a fast way to get here and to get to the next entrance. *South gate: Entrance to the Mining Guild, level 60 Mining required. Using a skills necklace to teleport directly to the Mining Guild is the quickest way to get here. *Mine cart: Members may use the Keldagrim mine cart system, to enter the mine in the northwest section. This two-way network allows players to travel between the Dwarven Mine and the bustling dwarven capital of Keldagrim. From the cart station in Keldagrim it is also possible to travel to White Wolf Mountain and the Grand Exchange, provided that the Fishing Contest quest has been completed. One fast way to get to the mine is to take the carts from the Grand Exchange to Keldagrim and then to Ice Mountain. (Also, the train station in Keldagrim is next to the carts and thus allows access from Dorgesh-Kaan, provided that the Another Slice of H.A.M. quest has been completed.) *The nearest bank is in eastern Falador, via the Falador entrance. A members-only bank can also be located in the Motherlode Mine. A pickaxe may be required to pass through the rockfalls. Shops There are several shops in the Dwarven Mine. *Nurmof's Pickaxe Shop - which sells all types of pickaxes from bronze to rune. *Drogo's Mining Emporium - which sells ores, pickaxes, hammers and bars. *Hura's Crossbow Shop, which sells crossbows, limbs, and stocks. It is available to members only. *A general store, run by a dwarf near the carts. Inhabitants NPCs *Nurmof, who runs the pickaxe shop and the nearby pickaxe machine. *Drogo *Cart conductor *Hura, who runs a crossbow shop (members only). *Hammerspike Stoutbeard *Engineer *Engineering assistant *An unnamed dwarf, who runs the general store. Monsters *Dwarves (level 10) - Numerous dwarves are found throughout the mine. (These are monsters, not NPCs, as clicking on them attacks them.) *Dwarf gang members (level 44/48/49) - These hang out with Hammerspike. *Scorpions (level 14) - These are aggressive towards players with a combat level of less than 29. *King Scorpions (level 32) - The two king scorpions are aggressive towards players with a combat level of less than 65. They can become tolerant of players after several kills, however. The Dwarven Mine is one of the few places where King Scorpions reside. Rocks Low levelled rocks, such as copper, clay and tin rocks are all located south of the main entrance (from the Ice Mountain). The higher level rocks, such as coal, gold, adamantite and mithril rocks are near the Mining Guild. 2 gold rocks are located to the east of the Mining Guild. 5 coal rocks may be found there also. A bit to the northwest, there are 3 adamantite rocks, 2 mithril rocks, 3 iron rocks, and 3 coal rocks. To the east, there is the Falador entrance. Further north, there are iron, tin, copper and 3 coal rocks. Other features *A bronze chainbody, a pie dish, and two coins spawn in various places in the mine and thus can be taken for free. *The chests near Hura are an objective of a Treasure Trails clue scroll. Quests *Dragon Slayer *Dwarf Cannon *Between a Rock... *One Small Favour Category:Dungeons